fangame_popgoesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 3
Noc 3 - trzecia grywalna noc w Popgoes'ie. Tym razem jest jedną z trudnych nocy. Połączenie telefoniczne Right. Hello again. I think I should start off this call by pointing out that I actually made a mistake in my previous message which was yesterday's main recording for you. I said that the heaters in the vents stayed on for a minute when you turn them on. In reality, I have made it closer to like... 9 seconds or something so, uh... sorry about that. Not a huge mistake, but I should own up to it anyway. It's one of the only things I haven't got written down. I should actually make a note of it now, I suppose. I'm kinda tired right now, I've been doing all these calls in one take, so I've just noticed it. Such a huge difference too. 1 minute should be 10 seconds, geez, I'm an idiot sometimes. Hey, now that you've been here for... 2 nights, correct? Beginning your third one now, yes? Tell me, what do you think about the place? The pizzeria, I mean. It's real special. Let me tell you, during the day you can really feel it. The fantasy. The fun. The safety, you know? Kids can run down the halls and be greeted by the characters. They gather around and sing with them on the stage, they... build and print out these... figurines like posable toys. And of course, they get to paint them, coat them in the binding agent, etc, makes them feel grown up. Makes them feel special, you know? laugh I remember this kid one day. Totally heartwarming, there was this kid. He was running around and somehow managed to open one of the locked rooms. The server room, I think it was. And he started messing around in there! Well, I was in my office, as always, and I see this kid on the camera. I start to get a little worried. "Ah, here we go again," I'm saying to myself. And I was about to go get him sorted out myself, but... right then, as I was taking my jacket off... Blake, that badger character to your left, gets in the room and starts to play a little game using the Server Room's monitors. Have you, you know... you know the game "Simon Says"? Well it was like that, he just turned the... oh... uh... hold on now, I'll sort the rest out later. I'll leave this message here, the options should be up for you now. Sorry about this. Opcja 1: Czy możesz kontynuować historię? Yes, yes, the story. Sorry about before, I had to take care of something. Well, I don't remember exactly where I left off, but the kid ended up liking Blake quite a lot. The rest of the day, he just kept pressing his call button, the yellow one to the left of the monitors, to get him to come closer and play their game. It's moments like those that can make you smile, you know? Getting to use these characters to make people as happy as they've made me. That's really something. At least, I hope you feel the same way, I know you're not here during the day, so I suppose you'll have to take my word for it when I say it's great. And the kid I mentioned has been a loyal customer since. Though I don't really like using that word. See you tomorrow. Opcja 2: Co to jest "Simon Says"? Oh, you don't know what S-... the game is. That's... alright, no matter. For a quick explanation, it's a game where someone shows you a colour, like, you know, green, yellow, red, and you have to repeat the same colour back to them. Sometimes there are multiple colours which you need to repeat in the same order back but in the case of Blake and the boy who was quite young, there was only one. Sorry if that wasn't that good of an explanation but it's just a kids game, nothing more. During the day you can play it on one of the monitors here with that panel in front of you. A bit more complicated than just a colour appearing on the screen, but, you know, the same concept. They use the phone for that too. That's children's stuff, though, don't let me down with you playing games during your shift. Speaking of work, you should get back to it. See you tomorrow. Opcja 3: Co wtedy robiłeś? Nothing major really, my brother was just asking me who I was talking to. I've told you about him, right? The order of these calls might be a bit confusing later, depends on how I organise them. Right, speaking of the order, I think I'll also leave an option to finish off that story I was telling you about. And this one should be to explain why I left, just so you don't get suspicious that I'm hiding anything from you. As I said on the first night, I'm trying to be as transparent as possible with my business here, so covering stuff up from my employees obviously wouldn't do. Right, I think that's it for tonight. Good luck on your shift. Wskazówki Ta noc zawiera mechanikę Blake'a. Opisane są na jego stronie. Strategia ......................................................Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Noc Fabularna Kategoria:Fabuła